


I Went Wandering (With the Thought of You)

by EndlessSummer



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gun For Hire Original Character, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Original Character(s), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: After your breakup with John you ran off to your only friends in Hope County to mend a broken heart: by revenge killing a handful of The Flock. However, he hasn't seemed to have gotten over you either.





	I Went Wandering (With the Thought of You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get around to posting the final part of this because I know you guys want some fluffy (or steamy) John x Reader. I'm rusty as all hell, and I should be sleeping because I have to be up soon.

_“[Y/n]?”_

John’s voice came over your radio. In fact, he had been bothering you for the last three days after the breakup. A mere three days you spent cutting down anything Peggie that stood in your way. The plane corpses belonging to the Chosen were littered over the Whitetail Mountains behind you.

Apparently John had plenty of talks with his brother Jacob, because you hadn’t seen a single hunting party during the chaos.

_“I know what you’re doing. I’m not mad, I’m just… disappointed.”_

You rolled your eyes, reaching over to pet Boomer who was seated in the passenger’s seat. Hurk and your new buddy Elizabeth chatted away while riding on the side of the truck bed. The young woman was the newest target of Jacob Seed, and was hunted all over the region.

You needed another capable gun, and she was the one—if you could pry her away from Whitetail Militia ( _and_ Wheaty), who insisted she stay put at the Wolf’s Den.

John waited for a response, but you weren’t giving him one.

_“I thought we could still see eye to eye, even after that little incident. I was hoping we could… patch things up.”_

Your gut flipped at his offer, and the pothole you just now noticed in the road. There was no time to swerve and your hands gripped the wheel as you hit the pothole, _hard_.

“Fuck! C’mon, watch the fucking potholes—damn!” Elizabeth yelped as her and Hurk held onto the truck for dear life.

“Don’t you swear at me, kid. I’ll stop this truck and make you walk to the next outpost!” you chided.

A sigh escaped your lips, reaching out to grab the radio. “John.. I… I’ll.. I’ll think about it.” Boomer whined a bit, moving away to stick his head out the window.

After a moment of silence John’s chuckling came over the radio.

_“Good, you know where to meet me, and don’t bring any friends.”_

“I won’t,” you spoke, “They’re Mary May’s problem once I drop them off at the Spread Eagle.”

 _“I miss you.”_ His voice was sickly sweet, and taunted you in a way.

After thirty minutes you were back in Holland Valley, and heading into the town of Fall’s End. You slowly braked, opening the door for Boomer, who jumped out.

“Out!” the other two looked at you through the back window of the truck. “I said out, and make sure Boomer stays with you.” You didn’t bother to look back at them.

“That’s not cool, man. You’re coming back right?” Hurk asks.

“I am, but in a few ours, just stay put here.” With that you sped off towards John’s ranch.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, watching you drive off as Boomer whined. “Ah fuck it, let’s get a drink.” she laughs, heading into the bar with Hurk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Part 1 isn't as bad as I think it is. Written after a caffeine-filled night at 5 a.m., lol.


End file.
